


Reflections

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Reflections

Title: Reflections  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Snape  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 674  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html) and [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html).

  
~

Reflections

~

Severus stared at his reflection in the mirror as he did every morning, carefully inspecting his sallow complexion, yellow teeth and the Prince nose, his only inheritance from that side of the family. _For all the good it’s done me._

Turning his head, he pressed the scarred skin where Nagini had ravaged him that fateful night, wincing slightly from the soreness that still lingered there, even this many years after.

He felt the wards open and he huffed. Why his wards always opened to admit Har-- Potter he wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t sure why Potter kept returning to his shop, but he wasn’t prepared to think about that too closely. _It has to be that infernal spell,_ he thought.

It was early on a Saturday and Severus sighed. Potter had become an almost permanent fixture in his shop over the past few days, and while it was good for business, it was also quite distracting.

“Severus?”

Buttoning up his robes, Severus swept out to the front room, scowl firmly in place. “You arrive earlier and earlier every day, Mr. Potter. Is there some reason you’re awakening this early to frequent my shop?” He stared pointedly at the clock on his wall as he spoke.

Potter smiled and shrugged. “I’ve been getting a lot of owl post and random Floo calls from suitors,” he said. “It so much more relaxing here since no owls seem to be able to find me here. Sorry to hide in your shop, but at least I did bring tea.” He held out a steaming cup.

“My wards and I are happy to be of service,” Severus said dryly, accepting the tea. It was perfect, but Severus didn’t comment, draining the cup in a few swallows.

“And I like talking to you,” Potter admitted softly, sipping his own tea.

Severus blinked, momentarily speechless. He made the mistake of looking directly at Potter’s face, having to tear his gaze away after a long moment. _He can’t possibly know what he’s asking for with those eyes and that ridiculous mouth,_ Severus thought.

Deciding that silence was the best response to that, Severus picked up his knife and began preparing his potions ingredients, letting the familiar motions soothe his frazzled nerves. And it worked, until Potter spoke again.

“I think I know of a way to fix my problem,” he said, leaning across the counter and watching Severus’ every motion.

“What problem is that?”

“All the people Flooing and owling,” Potter said.

“Oh? And I suppose you’re about to share this idea?”

“Maybe if you and I were seen out at dinner a few times people would stop.”

Severus froze. “That makes absolutely no sense,” he said finally. “How will you ever find a suitable mate that way?”

“I’m not sure this is the way I want to find a mate,” Potter admitted. “It seems really artificial, you know? Once the spell goes away, how will I know that the person likes me because of me?”

“That is the problem with all such spells,” Severus said, resuming his preparations.

“So will you help me?”

“Perhaps you should ask Draco to remove the spell?”

“I would if I could find him,” Potter muttered. “I think he’s hiding from me. And I can’t find Neville either. So, dinner?”

“I do not think that is advisable.”

“Why not?”

Severus glanced over Potter’s shoulder, his eyes catching his own reflection in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. His sallow visage reminded him of what he looked like and his lips compressed. “Although I do not have suitors climbing through my Floo at all hours, even I like to choose my own dinner companions,” he snapped. “Now, stay or go, but the subject is closed.”

Potter stayed, much to Severus’ chagrin, but he didn’t mention dinner again. Severus told himself he didn’t mind that he’d given up so easily, believing that, however, was likely to take longer.

~


End file.
